


"Why were You Nervous?" - Deleted Scene

by weeping_angel75



Series: She gave you what now? - Extended [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel75/pseuds/weeping_angel75
Summary: This is a deleted scene from "She gave you what now?" It takes place immediately after Kara leaves Alex at the DEO.SpaceDad is getting a mind-ache, so he decides to have a talk with Alex.





	

~~~~~~~~~~☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆~~~~~~~~~~

** February 13th Ten minutes after Kara left. **

Alex couldn’t stop mentally screaming at herself. ‘ _Tonight was supposed to be special. But I go and fuck it up just because I’m nervous and agitated! And I hurt Kara.’_

“You know I do my best to keep my mind to myself, but if you’re gonna think so damn loud, I really cannot be held accountable for the things I overhear.”

Alex’s head shot up off her desk. She stood up and faced J’onn.

“What are you doing here?”

“At the moment I’m trying to avoid getting a mind-ache from your incessant screaming.” He stated pointedly.

Alex winced. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly.

“Thank you. Now, since I could only make out a few words, do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

Alex sank into her chair and out her head in her hands. After a moment, she looked up at the man who treated her like a daughter. Her space-dad. “I fucked up.”

“I picked up on that. What happened though? Aren’t you supposed to be on a date with Kara tonight?”

“Yeah, but I was so nervous and we were running late, and I still had to finish up mine and Lucy’s paperwork, and Kara was crunching her cereal and it really was distracting me, even if it’s kind of adorable. So I yelled at her and really hurt her feelings all for no goddamn reason!”

She had tears streaming down her face at this point, guilt and anxiety coursing through her.

J’onn looked confused. “What were you nervous about? It’s not like it was your first date with her. You two have been together for over two years. You’ve been best friends and foster sisters for almost fourteen!”

Alex sighed and threw something to him, which he caught easily. “That’s why. I’ve had that for three months now and I was finally ready to give it to her.” Her voice shook, and J’onn opened the small box. “Finally ready to make her my wife.”

He examined the ring closely. It was fairly modest, but still absolutely beautiful. He didn’t recognize the metal. It must have come from Kara’s pod. The gem though-

“Is this _kryptonite?_ ” He asked, alarmed at the stone that had just the faintest glow, undetectable for a human.

“Yes, but don’t worry. It’s not pure. It’s actually only about 60% Kryptonite. It’s not strong enough to dampen her powers or harm her in any way. I made sure of that. I just thought she might like to have a piece of her home that won’t kill her. The metal is from krypton too. It’s sort of like silver, but about a million times stronger. She won’t break it on accident.” Alex said, staring at her feet.

“It’s beautiful Alex,” he said, handing it back to her. “You’re gonna propose tonight?”

Alex swallowed. “I was planning to. It doesn’t matter anymore though. We’ve already missed our reservation, and Kara is still upset with me. For good reason too. I was really harsh with her J’onn.”

“Alex. You can still ask her tonight. Just go apologize to her. She loves you more than anything, and she always forgives you. Besides, you know she doesn’t need a fancy restaurant. Hell, you could show up with food and the ring and she would be ecstatic!”

Alex froze. “Did you say food?”

“Yeah. Kara loves food almost as much as she loves you.”

Alex actually smiled at that.

“I’ve got an idea. How fast can you get me to the grocery store?”

~~~~~~~~~~☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
